L'illusion de la liberté
by Felimina
Summary: Un Feliciano / vénitien connu du XVIIIe siècle que vous découvrirez à la fin du premier chapitre.


**_V_**_enise, 1734_

**C**ette ville était à l'époque la capitale européenne de l'extravagance, des fêtes et du jeu. Durant six mois de carnaval, six mois d'épanchements et de débordements, ces lieux attiraient les touristes qui voulaient gouter aux plaisirs vénitiens : _Messetta, bassetta, donnetta_ ; « Une petite messe le matin, une petite partie l'après-midi et une petite femme le soir. ». Feliciano, représentant de Venise et de toute l'Italie du Nord, respectait plutôt bien ce proverbe, bien qu'il ne consommait jamais ses nuits avec les femmes qu'il avait séduites la veille. L'éducation de Roderich, bien moins libertine que son grand-père, en était surement pour quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas que pour ça, car se faire draguer par un pré-adolescent habillé en soubrette devait aussi être quelque peu déstabilisant pour ses conquêtes. Mais bon, il était Venise, _Veneziano_. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, tout le monde le connaissait en tant que tel et surtout l'appréciait.

Depuis la Renaissance, la ville qu'il représentait se dotait de multiples théâtres pour la comédie et la musique. C'est au XVIIe siècle que les patriciens firent construire de nombreuses salles pour ces activités. Chaque théâtre possédait plusieurs étages de loges louées à l'année et on pouvait également dire qu'ils étaient utilisés pour des aventures galantes autant que pour les spectacles qu'ils offraient. Francis pouvait en être furieusement jaloux, car Paris était bien loin d'assurer autant de liberté. Le peuple qui avait accès au parterre applaudissait à ces spectacles musicaux toujours renouvelés, aux effets scéniques spectaculaires. Malgré la crise économique qui touchait la Sérénissime et l'appauvrissement des trois quarts des patriciens, la vie culturelle était alors inégalée.

Feliciano s'était posé dans un de ses magnifiques théâtres, le San Samuele construit en 1655. Pourquoi cet emplacement et pas un autre ? Parce que le vénitien appréciait grandement l'une de ses actrices, une comédienne du nom de Giovanna Farussi et qui jouait les jeunes ingénues. Une femme bien appréciable, comme toutes celles qui parcouraient sa cité d'ailleurs. Le vénitien avait d'ailleurs remarqué d'un simple regard que le propriétaire du bâtiment, Michele Grimani, n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Giovanna, qui était aussi surnommée « Zanetta » avait eu deux enfants avec un aristocrate espagnol. Feliciano les avaient déjà vu, mais ce fut la présence de l'ainé sur scène qui attira son attention ce jour-là. Âgé de neuf ans, sa mère avait eu l'idée de l'essayer au théâtre. Bien qu'il fut de constitution chétive et qu'il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à apprendre son texte ; ce petit bonhomme avait un jeu de scène incroyable. Ravi des interprétations du fils et de la mère, le représentant vénitien vint à leur rencontre dans les loges, après le dernier acte de la pièce.

"Bravo ! Bravo ! Quel magnifique jeu de rôles ! Aussi bien de vous que que de votre fils, ve."

Après avoir applaudit comme il se doit la prestation de ces comédiens, Feliciano entreprit de faire une révérence et un baisemain dans la maitrise de l'art à cette femme, mère et comédienne. L'italien et Zanetta se connaissaient déjà bien, elle le tutoyait sans hésitation et lui pouvait la décrire comme belle, subtile, intelligente et dénuée de tout scrupule ; menant une vie insouciante. Le père de la petite famille, ayant été également sur scène, pouvait de son côté être décrit comme un homme d'esprit introverti, mélancolique, cultivé et qui adorait les sciences. Danseurs et acteurs de théâtres, ils renvoyaient une image narcissique teintée de comédie et de séduction.

"Oh, c'est vraiment trop aimable de ta part Feliciano !"

La mère de famille aux anges, le représentant de l'Italie du nord glissa son regard vers l'ainé des fils de la comédienne. Voilà qui était bien étrange, lui si à l'aise sur scène semblait bien timide à présent. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de huit ans car il vivait à présent avec sa grand-mère, ses parents étant obligés de poursuivre leur métier de comédien pour des raisons financières, et Dieu sait que ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant.

"... Belle..."

Caché derrière les jupes de sa mère, le petit acteur bien chétif et à présent bien timide semblait utiliser ce mot pour qualifier le jeune Vargas. Flatté, mais ne sentant pas vraiment le besoin de le corriger quant à sa réelle nature de garçon, s'agenouilla pour être à sa taille. Lui souriant de son habituel sourire d'ange, il s'adressa cette fois à l'enfant.

"Tu as très bien joué sur scène, c'est incroyable à ton âge. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Ve ?"

"Ah, il s'appelle..."

D'un signe de main, Feliciano demanda intimement à la comédienne de ne pas intervenir et qu'il souhaitait donc une réponse de son fils. Pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le droit de lui répondre, le jeune garçon passa un coup d'œil sur sa mère. Celle-ci souriante, l'invita alors à répondre de lui-même. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le petit acteur lâcha la robe de sa mère et fit une révérence pas très assuré au représentant vénitien.

"Je m'appelle Giacomo… Giovanni Giacomo Casanova."

La Venise du XVIIIe siècle tenait sur une autre devise : _Sequere deum_, « s'abandonner au destin, suivre le hasard ». Cette devise pouvait résumer ce qu'allait devenir la vie de ce garçon qui devint par la suite un grand personnage de ce siècle.


End file.
